peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig: The Second Battle for Peppatown
Peppa Pig: The Second Battle for Peppatown is a Peppa Pig game released in 2012 for PlayStation 2, Windows, Mac and Linux. This game can be played on the PlayStation 2 Linux kit, since it is available for PS2 and Linux. its the sequel of Peppa Pig: Battle for Peppatown Plot it passed one month after Heinrich Pig and his omnidroid army tried to destroy peppatown. Peppa Pig is in her house playing GTA . her gang arrives to visit her and they go to the cinema to see avengers. after the movie finish, they return to home but something happens. heropig apprears and fights peppa. she wins and the rest of the heros apprears. the heros enter to peppa gang and get possessed. the heros attack peppa and she runs to home.in home, heinrich arrives and tell peppa that the heros are attacking peppatown. heinrich wants to help peppa (he turn good after the first game ending) and gives peppa an small omnidroid named "mike". he and peppa goes to kill the heros. they goes to the city that is attacked by demons. some demons attacks peppa but mike shoot a laser on it. they have a figth with the demons ad goes to peppatown mayor house. the mayor is attaked by herodanny (its only danny possesed by herodanny) and mike and peppa defeat the hero who lets danny body. the mayor says thanks and shows peppa and mike the big secret about the heros. he says that the heros are created by enderpig , the god who created the peppaverse. peppa says that she will kill enderpig and defeat the heros. she and mike goes to the montain and fights some demons. they find heropedro and they defeat him. pedro is free and goes to help peppa and mike. they finds Mr. Potato who is damaged.he says that he was attacked by a hero. herosuzy apprears and shoot them with a laser. then she goes away. peppa and mike follows her and went to the woods. herosuzy is defeated and leaves suzy body. meanwhile, Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig , George Pig and the rest of the pig family are in peppa house trying to survive the invasion. peppa arrives home and daddy pig checks peppa to see if she is a hero. she isnt but the pig family gets scared when they see mike (because he is an omnidroid, for more information, see Peppa Pig: Battle for Peppatown), but peppa says that mike helped her to survive. heinrich apprears and says that is truth they hear something. Phantom Peppa aprears and attacks. she goes outside when it rains. peppa and mike defeat her and peppa ask phantom peppa where is enderpig. she says that he isnt on peppatown and she dies. peppa and mike watchs in the news about heropig tries to kill the president. they stop the hero and a huge storm apprears... its enderpig, and he destroy some houses. then, goku apprears and gives peppa the magic wand of muddy puddles. she and mike goes to the peppatown tower to defeat enderpig. enderpig is defeated and all demons dissaprears. the peppaverse is now safe. peppa is happy and says "thanks" to mike. the small omnidroid now lives with peppa family as their butler. everybody jumps in muddy puddles and credits roll there is a post-credits scene where in a secret base a scientist finds a red glowing gem in a meteor. enderpig watch it in a crystal ball. he says "there is it.... one of the infinity gems....i nee 2 more for have revenge...". enderpig wears a big gold glove with 4 gems and says "...on peppa pig" boss battles *heropig *Herodanny *Heropedro * Herosuzy * Phantom Peppa (mini boss) *heropig (again) *enderpig playable characters peppa pig she is the main protagonist in the game. she can punch or use the muddy puddles wand (in the final battle) mike the omnidroid is a small omnidroid (maybe the smaller one, he have the same size like george). unlike the omnidroids seen in the past game, mike is friendly. he can shoot lasers or turn into a ball and crush enemies. peppa pig E3 trailer Category:Fanon Games